Portable electronic devices, particularly those that provide wireless data connectivity, are finding increasing popularity. Because of the usefulness of such devices to inform and entertain, their owners may desire to take them wherever they go. While small size may be desired for portability, ruggedness may also be desired along with small size.
The foregoing may present design challenges. Smaller and smaller devices made of conventional materials and assembled using conventional techniques may become more fragile. On the other hand, devices built to maximize ruggedness may be too bulky and unattractive to consumers.
Unfortunately, however, as portable electronic device continue to be made smaller, thinner and/or more powerful, there remains a continuing need to provide improved structures for portable electronic device housings.